


good boy

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, ahsoka is in her 20's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: he growled into their kiss and ahsoka played it slow, clashing their tongues and teeth with such gentleness. she wanted maul to feel every inch of her, her taste and the way she moved, she started to grind her hips against him, building his need for her. a groan escaped his lips as she pulled away, his eyes full with lust and anticipation.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	good boy

Ahsoka marvelled at the sight before her, a one to behold. The Zabrak male under her with his hands cuffed to the headboard, secured tightly that not even he could break with his bare hands. His body rid of clothing, showing her all his tattoos and rounded muscles, no wonder he only let a peek of his chest show when all of him was this beautiful; but it was such a tease.

She trailed a hand down his neck and to his chest, tracing the black lines that adorned his skin. He was breathing heavier then normal but her touch always did that to him, she could see it clearly now and took pride in it. If Maul could do it to her then why couldn’t she do the same?

Leaning down she started to pepper his neck with kisses, soft and lingering , enough to make him arch just a bit and release a small groan.

“Are you enjoying this my dear?”

“Very much.” She didn’t bother to hide her amusement nor pride, again Maul did the same, so she was going to as well. 

He chuckled, obviously amused as well. “You’re finally in control, in power over me. It is not surprising.”

“I’ve always been that way with you, you just couldn’t see it.” She leaned up to look at him, staring into his golden eyes. “Now you can.”

“Oh?” He smirked, one that used to make her uneasy now made her core throb. “That’s a very bold statement my dear. Care to tell me how?”

“I’ll do better then that.” She whispered above his lips, every so slightly brushing along him. “I’ll show you.”

He growled into their kiss and Ahsoka played it slow, clashing their tongues and teeth with such gentleness. She wanted Maul to feel every inch of her, her taste and the way she moved, she started to grind her hips against him, building his need for her. A groan escaped his lips as she pulled away, his eyes full with lust and anticipation. 

She could feel his length under her, a small throbbing sensation that made her core twitch. Ah but she still had her clothes on, purposely of course so she would make him struggle more. Internally grinning she stood from the bed, it was large enough for both of them and decorated with black curves around the edge and headboard. Maul managed to lean his body up so he could look at her, the sunset light making his eyes glow.

She took her time, playing with the ends of her top before undoing the zip, she dragged it slowly, smug as Maul’s eyes followed. She undid her belt and let it fall to the ground as she spread her shirt, pushing her chest forward to show more of her breasts held by her lace maroon bra. She purposely used the lace and dark colour, knowing they looked good on her and how much Maul loved them - especially the lace. 

The shirt dropped to the ground and Ahsoka stared at Maul as she undid the clasp of her bra on her back, watching how his eyes lidded as it fell away. Her trousers soon came undone and pooled around her legs, her boots were long off before. She turned and bent down as she slid her underwear off, smirking when she heard his growl. Her ass is one of Maul’s favourite assets to use when they engaged in the activity, kneading and slapping the flesh to his liking. She never stopped him, loving how he worked her rear.

She sat back on his waist, grinding against him again and squeezing her breasts together. She cupped them and rubbed her nipples in between her fingers, soon becoming hard.

“Maul,” She whispered and smirk as his hips buckled, he wasn’t a very patience man when it came it sex unless he was in control. One of her hands trailed down to her core and traced her folds, already wet and made it easy for her to slip a finger in, and jolted at the sensation. “Oh Maul.”

“Ahsoka-”

“Ah ah ah,” She teased as the hand on her breasts came to hold his chin, averting his gaze from her fingers to her eyes. “It’s My Lady now.”

“My Lady,” He immediately gasps, and she nods in approval. 

“That’s better.” Her fingers trace along his jaw then down his chin and along his throat, before going back up and repeating the movement. She traces along his parted lips, his tongue darting out to lick the tips. She gives a quick kiss on the corner of his lips before backing away and standing up again, Maul snarling at the loss of her touch.

“Patience now,” She teased as she went through a drawer and picked out a black long piece of silk before sitting on his waist again. She pressed their lips together again and chuckled at the way he moved so desperately, in just a few minute’s she got him like this all on her own. Before she kept it hidden, allowing Maul to think he had control over her when in reality it was the opposite. By the end he will know this, and whether he’ll submit or try to overcome her didn’t matter, she’ll get something out of it that will please her.

Smirking, she pulled back and held the piece of fabric in his view, letting him know what’s about to come. He didn’t protest when she circled it around, covering his eyes and tied it at the back of his head. She felt his excitement heighten and the increase of throbbing proved that along with his small grin, showing his white teeth and fangs.

She kissed and licked along his jaw, trailing her lips and tongue down his chin and throat, repeating the action three times before going down. She traces his tattoos with her tongue and nipped at his skin, swirling her tongue around his nipples before descending more. Her hands were above her, trailing down his body as she moved. 

She pushed his legs so his knees faced the ceiling, allowing her a full view of this length, veins showing and pulsed with every throb as she kneed before him. 

She kissed around his stomach and abdomen first, letting her lips reach the base before backing away before going to the sides. She was going to drag this out for as long as possible until she couldn’t bear it no more, no matter how hard he whined for her.

She pushed his length so it laid against his stomach and licked down to his balls, his hips buckled and she could hear the hardened grips against the headboard. Sitting up she saw Maul with his teeth grit and part as she fondled them, small bits of sweat dripping down from his forehead to his ear.

“My-My Lady.”

Grabbing his length, she pumped it slowly and dragged her fingers across. Leaning down she gave a few licks to the tip before pushing against the slit, rewarding her with a loud moan. Sitting back with her hand still on his length, she now had enough room to surround his length with her mouth, a loud whine came from his lips. 

She hummed against him as she moved her mouth up and down, once again going slow. Her hand pumping the base as she licked along and sucked at his tip, teeth grazing against his skin. Then without warning she fastened her movements, the short trip between slow and fast made Maul thrust his hips with a loud growl. Ahsoka moaned against him as she didn’t hold back and encouraged him to move, a hand going down to cup his balls.

“My Lady,” He gasped a moan. “Oh My Lady!”

“Your such a good boy Maul,” She praised as she pulled away, grinning as he moaned at her words. “ _So good_.” 

Surrounding his length with her mouth once again, she hardened her grip on his balls and felt the knot in him. She continued and moved against his hips thrusting into her, and when she felt his release coming she pulled away completely.

He gave a loud whine that rocked the room ever so slightly thanks to his power within the Force, but it only made Ahsoka want to tease him further, instead of cowering and giving into him.

“ _Shhh_ ,” She crawled over him and whispered in his ear that held the metal stud, making him twitch. “You’ve been such a good boy.” She brushed her lips along his cheeks. “Your so good Maul.” She kissed at the corner of his mouth, making him gasp in pleasure. 

She grind against him, dragging her core against his length, making it more soaked with her own wetness. She moaned and placed her hands on his shoulders, helping her move easier.

“My Lady,” He choked as he moved against her. “My-”

“What is it?” She asked, knowing exactly what he wanted. “What do you want Maul? Hmmm?” She moved harder. “Tell me. Tell me exactly what you want. You’ve been a good boy Maul, so don’t hold back.”

“Inside.” He growled with desperate need. “I want to be inside you.”

“Do you now?”

“Please,” Another choked gasp. “Please My Lady.”

She smirked and caressed his cheek. “Well, how can I deny such a request when asked so nicely?”

She leaned over his groin and lifted his length so it stood, watching him she slid ever so slowly onto him, taking in the tip first. Maul groaned and thrust his hips to go deeper but Ahsoka’s other hand held him down, he whined but she didn’t care. She was enjoying this all too much, watching Maul break before her into a begging and whining mess, no wonder he loved to do it to her so much.

“ _Patience_ ,” She stressed playfully and circled herself around him, she wanted to slam down and ride him like no tomorrow but held herself back. She lowered herself more and watched as Maul held back with all his might not to move, her hand on his length came away and was placed on his other hip. 

Finally she took all of him in and both signed in satisfaction with their heads tilted back.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ahsoka gasped and placed her hands higher, near his chest and held them firmly. She moved up, almost letting him fall out of her before slamming back down. “Oh!”

“My Lady.” He growled ever so sexually, it sent sparks through her veins. 

“Maul,” She went faster, fingers slightly digging into his skin and let her voice boom around the room. “Oh _Maul_.”

His hips thrust and this time she allowed them, letting her own desires come into play for a bit. Her fingers grazed against his skin as they moved against his chest, neither cared whether they would make scars as it turned them both on - especially Maul.

Ahsoka feels the knot in her stomach and keeps going, quicken her movements and threw her head back. Gasping as his length hit her in all the right places and brushed against her walls. She came with a loud moan, body shaking and Maul continued to move inside her, riding out her orgasm. 

Her movements slowed and came to a half, she pressed her hands against his hips to stop him from moving as she regained her breath back. His length twitching inside her just begging to move, she let it go on after she recovered before deciding enough was enough and began to move again.

Removing her hands from his hips, she placed them on her breasts and kneaded them as she rode him again, groaning as she pulled against her nipples. Maul’s movements began to get desperate and sloppy before the knot in him again, she pondered on the thought to deny him again but decided that it was too cruel to do so.

She placed her hands on either side of the pillow as she leaned over him, nipping at his ear. “Tell me, who do you belong to?”

“Y-You, My Lady.” He replied instantly after a moan.

“Who is your Lady? Say her name.”

“Ahso-” A gasp. “Ahsoka Tano.”

“That’s right.” She growled, knowing it turned him on whenever she used it against him, it worked as he groaned and thrust harder. “Your mine, no one else’s.” 

She kissed him and met his lust and need before halting her movements once more. “Say it. Say who you belong to.”

He moaned. “Ahsoka Tano. I belong to My Lady, Ahsoka Tano.”

“Good boy.” She moved back against him at a fast past and clenched against him before going back to whispering in his ear. “Now cum.”

In an instant she felt his climax in her as he moaned, she shivered in delight and continued her movements until he was spent. 

She winced as she leaned up and let his length fall onto his stomach, glistening in their release. Her body moved on his chest as he breathed heavily, she stayed on his hips and looked at the image under her, it was more beautiful then it was at the start. She gently undid the blindfold and let it fall onto the pillow, his golden eyes coming into view after a few blinks. She didn’t know just how much she missed them and caresses the skin near them, his body relaxing against her touch.

“I have to say My Lady, I wasn’t expecting that.” His amusement had come back. “It was quite something.”

“Quite?” She raised a brow in amusement. “I had you begging, whining and telling me that your mine. It was anything but ‘quite’.”

He chuckled, his chest rumbling and vibrating at the notion. “Perhaps.”

She rolled her eyes and bopped his nose, earning a teaseful growl. “Such a arrogant man.” 

He gave her a look as if she was expecting anything less and tugged in the restraints. “Going to undo these?” 

She hummed and pretended to think before shaking her head. “No, no I don’t think so.” She then stood off the bed and stretched, knowing he’s watching her every movement before making her way to the refresher. “Now, be a good boy and stay there while I freshen up.”

She was only in there for a few seconds before she heard the headboard break and the cuffs being ripped off before she felt his arms around her waist, and laughed when he pepper kissed her cheeks.

“Looks like I’m not a good boy anymore.”

She grinned and turned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Then I guess you’ll have to be punished for being a naughty boy, won’t you?” 

But that can wait for another day.


End file.
